


Spring Fever

by rWolfWrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is still Chat, F/M, Fox!Marinette, Ladybird AU, Ladybug!Alya, Reverse Crush AU, because we can't not, from Lunian on Tumblr, heat - Freeform, i love this au, it's an au tho, past Kim/Marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rWolfWrites/pseuds/rWolfWrites
Summary: Inspired by Lunian (on Tumblr).Marinette knows that Alya is the new Ladybug, calling herself Ladybird, because she actually gave up the Miraculous. Alya gives Marinette the Fox Miraculous (which she keeps on her), but doesn't know that Marinette was the original Ladybug. Chat is just sad, generally. Reverse Crush.Trixx reveals something startling to Marinette, and Chat doesn't really know how to keep it in his pants. Luckily, Fennette is there to save the day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, look up Lunian and their Ladybird AU on Tumblr. It's the freaking best.

“You’re shitting me.”

Trixx tilted their head. “Kwamis don’t defecate.”

_“Trixx.”_ Marinette grumbled over the kwami’s laughter. Some times, she really missed Tikki. Tikki did not drop bombs and then make jokes. “What does heat mean? When is _soon?_ How do I _not?!_ ”

“Don’t worry, you’re synced with the most compatible miraculous candidate. You won’t have to look for a mate.”

“ _MATE?!”_

Trixx frowned. “Humans mate.”

“We don’t call it that, and we certainly don’t- some random-“ Marinette couldn’t even finish the thought. _What if it was Chat?_ Chat, who’d never seemed to like Ladybug as anything more than a partner, a friend, but had instantly thought Fennette worth flirting with. _That_ had her head spinning late at night. Why was Fennette different? Did Marinette really present herself so differently? Did he truly have no inkling that it was her? His Ladybug?

“You’re thinking about Chat again, aren’t you?” Trixx asked gleefully. “You know, as glad as I am to have you, Chats usually mate with their Ladybugs-“

Marinette was certain she’d gone beyond red into infrared. She squeaked at Trixx, unable to deny or process the idea of Alya with her Chat because she hadn’t thought- because she’d messed up and gave up after he promised it didn’t matter to him, would never matter.

“Please, tell me this won’t force me to have sex.”

“Of course not,” Trixx laughter. “It’s going to make you _want_ to, maybe even feel like you _need_ to, but only from your mate.”

“Can we just- just say … _special friend?_ ”

“You’re old enough to have a mate, Marinette, aren’t you?”

“I- yes- but- I only once with-“

“I know _that_.”

“ _Trixx!”_ Marinette screeched. Forget infrared. She was going to start broadcasting to radios, start vibrating straight through the plane of existence.

“Marinette, are you all right?” Her mother called from the apartment below.

“I’m watching my K-Dramas!” Marinette answered. She clapped her hands over her mouth as Trixx started to cackle. She’d had Kim over a couple of months ago, when Chloe had beaten him down particularly badly over the course of a week. He’d shown her some of his favorite TV-shows, mostly Vietnamese and Korean dramas. Marinette liked them, and he came over the next day. They were on the couch, and then she was in his lap, and they were talking about unrequited love and then she was inviting him upstairs.

They’d laid in her bed, and while she was still panting and glowing, Kim had muttered under his breath. “We still like different people, don’t we?”

And that had been the end of that.

Her answer appeased her mother regardless, given that she didn’t bother to shout again. Marinette cut her eyes at Trixx, who was still laughing. “So, when is it going to start?”

“It’s spring,” said the kwami. “You and your … _special friend_ should go into heat at the same time, so you’ll probably feel it for the first time whenever you see them next.”

A tapping at the trapdoor above them interrupted. Marinette gaped at it. Three fast raps, a pause, then two paced much slower. _Chat_.

“If Chat is my- if he’s …”

“Open it, and you’ll know.”

***

There was a lot on Chat’s mind. Plagg had decided to go into unwanted detail on some apparent side effects of the Miraculous now that he was older. He wouldn’t tell him anything _useful_ though, and Chat couldn’t quite think because his skin itched strangely. No, it wasn’t itchy, but it was uncomfortable. And distracting.

It still didn’t stop a sole, horrifying thought from circling his mind.

_What if his mate was Ladybug?_

She was gone, no trace, no sign. For all he knew, she was halfway across the world. If he had to spend two _months_ needing sex from a person not in his life, he didn’t know he’d do. What was he supposed to do? Plagg only laughed. Suggested other female Miraculous wielders. He’d never go to Ladybird. His heart, despite his mind’s best efforts, despised that she’d inherited Ladybug’s mantle of responsibility.

Even after her father had been akumatized and all the mess of emotional rollercoasters that came in the aftermath, Chat was a somewhat frequent visitor to Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s attic. Because they were friends. Just friends. Friends who wanted to date each other, but couldn’t. Friends.

There was a long pause after Chat knocked. It made his bones crawl anxiously. What if she didn’t want him? What if she sent him home?

What if she noticed that his mind was whittling down into nothing while he thought about the most lewd things he’d ever imagined? What if he couldn’t stop and she wanted him to but he was too far gone-

“I’m not here to fuck Marinette,” Chat pinched himself. He thought about what she might be wearing—the sun had fallen while Plagg detailed old requests for modifications to the suit that Chat was certain were made up. Marinette would be in pyjamas. Not that he’d never seem her in them before, but-

The trap door opened three pinches later.

Her bluebell eyes met his, expectant. Beautiful: his Marinette was beautiful. Her hair down, brushing over shoulders bare save the straps of her tank top. Her room smelled good because she did and this was a bad idea or a very, very good one because holy _hell_ she smelled good and not a normal good but the sort of good that made his brain not think.

“Chat?” Marinette said lightly. Like it was a secret.

He was so, _so_ screwed.

“Hi,” he said nervously. “I saw the light on. Why are you up so late on a school night?”

Marinette’s eyes narrowed. “Chat, it’s Saturday and barely 22:00.”

Chat flushed. “Yeah.” Marinette gestured for him to enter. He shook his head. “I should, uh … Go.”

“Why?” Marinette asked.

Chat couldn’t think of a lie. He didn’t need her help with a lie. He needed her help handling the truth. “My Miraculous is making me go into heat and I really need to go take care of that because you’re really amazing and I don’t want to ruin that with an overactive cat dick.”

Marinette frowned, looking concerned more than alarmed or frightened or even disgusted, which he hadn’t exactly expected. “If it affects Miraculous wielders, shouldn’t you try to talk to Fennette or Ladybird?”

“But what if my heat partner was supposed to be Ladybug?” Chat demanded. Marinette’s eyes were open and thoughtful. She held his gaze without hesitation.

“Then you’ll find her.”

As if it were that simple. He supposed it might be. If the strange tug he felt toward Marinette was anything to judge by, perhaps he could simply _find_ her. Just go out and let his body bring him to her.

He found his face centimeters from Marinette’s, whose breath hitched. Her lips were shiny, like she’d put gloss on recently. She had such pretty lips.

“Chat,” Marinette whispered. He hummed, gaze solely on those lips. Her mouth would be warm, soft. His mind idly turned vulgar. What noises would she make around his cock?

“You’re as good as Ladybug,” he said. She bit her lip. Oh, he wanted to bite that lip too. And her neck, so any and all could see that she was claimed, she was his. “Better than Ladybug.”

“Chat, don’t give me hope,” Marinette pleaded.

Chat shuddered violently, closing his eyes and turning away. His mind cleared like he’d jumped in a frozen lake.

Marinette was a civilian. She was his friend. She was off limits. Off limits, so far off limits that he felt guilty for coming to hang out some nights. He didn’t want to string her along. And here he was, thinking about ruining everything and endangering her.

“I have to go,” Chat cleared his throat, backing away from the trap door.

“That’s- Yeah,” Marinette sighed. She pushed a hand through her hair, smiling despite the pain in her eyes. Chat winced.

“I’m- I’m sorry,” Chat said softly. “I shouldn’t have come here.” Marinette nodded dully, still inside. Even as he moved toward the edge of the roof, she did not try to get up. Chat cursed himself soundly.

“Home or patrol?” Marinette asked before he could jump the railing. He glanced back at her. She looked … She looked like he’d need to apologize again.

Chat forced himself to shrug, to smirk. “I don’t know. I’ll probably wander around, try and see if there’s any sign of her, now that I have an extra horny sense.”

Marinette laughed easily. His heart sung, and his body threatened to go back to her. He forced himself to salute her and jump into the night, to move away from her until the tug was gone.

It lingered for far too long. He was halfway home and debating running all the way across Paris before the desire to rush back faded even a little. He muttered reminders to himself with every building he crossed.

“Marinette is a friend … Can’t sleep with Marinette … Find Ladybug … Don’t wanna hurt Marinette …”

His baton flashed. A message from Fennette. _Usual spot. ASAP!!!_

Chat frowned. _U good?_

_No. Need 2 talk._

“That can’t be good,” Chat murmured, heading back the other way.

He didn’t notice the tugging had changed direction.

•••

There was an abandoned warehouse about equidistant from Marinette’s house, Alya’s apartment, and Chat’s place. Not that Fennette knew where he lived, but if they all left at the same time, they all arrived at the warehouse within a minute of each other.

Fennette had to take the long way, given that Chat was near her house when she’d transformed. He paced on the roof, grumbling and pinching himself.

As soon as she landed, it hit her like a truck.

It’d been bad enough as Marinette. She’d opened the trap door and wanted to yank him inside.

This was different.

This was wild.

This was animalistic in the most aggressive way imaginable.

He turned slowly, green eyes fixed on her. She didn’t move, staring back. She couldn’t breathe. He smelled like a god.

“Chaton,” she managed a smile. He stepped forward, she stepped back. His eyes lit with the challenge, trying to circle her. She pivoted with him, like fighters waiting to strike.

“Fennette,” Chat answered. “You called?”

“Texted.” His eyes flashed at the correction. She narrowed her eyes. She trusted Chat more than anyone in the world, but this was different. He was off, on edge, in a way that made her blood warm and her teeth grind. “It was an emergency.”

“Was it really?” Chat pushed closer. His cat ears twitched, and she noted his nostrils flare as he took a deep breath. His pupils expanded like he was high. Fennette stood her ground.

“I got a call from a friend, said you’d visited,” Fennette said smoothly. Chat blinked, his posture stiffening slightly. Shame flashed across his face, but the wind picked up, stirring the air again. Fennette tried to breathe through her mouth. “I promised to take care of you.”

“Oh?” His voice dropped. Her body thrummed at the sound. “How so?”

“If you touch a civilian, no matter which one, I’ll neuter you like a house cat,” Fennette snapped her teeth, breaking hold of the odd desire to roll over for him. She was a superhero in her own right, and even if he had the more powerful Miraculous, she was not his toy to play with. Chat snarled, spiraling nearer. “This is a Miraculous problem. You go to Miraculous holders. Understand?”

“The newbie thinks she can give orders, huh?” Chat tilted his head. He smirked as Fennette squared her jaw. “You like to be in control, don’t you, little fox?” A clawed finger hooked under her chin, though she didn’t know when he’d come so close. “Are you really going to _take care_ of me?” His breath was warm as he leaned into her. His body pressed against hers, warm and hard. “Because I’m going to make you cum so hard you forget your real name.”

Fennette’s legs trembled at that voice. He had no right to sound like sex itself. She tore her chin out of his grip, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. Chat watched the flick greedily.

His hand dropped to stop her knee just before it could slam into his nether regions. He growled, really, truly growled. Fennette smirked.

She’d sparred with Chat Noir and Ladybird before, as a way to keep in shape when Hawkmoth went dark for a little bit. Usually, she could hold her own, something initially surprising to Ladybird and a source of endless questions from Chat. Fennette kept her air of mystery, even when Alya asked Marinette if, when, and how she worked out.

This fight with Chat Noir was just that—a fight. She bit. He scratched. They tumbled across the roof like scrapping nine-year-olds. He pulled her hair. She sunk her teeth into his ear.

By the time Fennette straddled him, hands pinning his to the sheet metal roof, legs pressed against his so he couldn’t twist her off (again), both panted so hard they couldn’t even manage witty banter. Chat lifted his head once before sighing and letting it fall back. Fennette could hardly find the energy to smile victoriously. His cheeks had flushed around his mask, and he squirmed under her.

Fennette dropped closer to him, straining still, not letting herself be lulled into a trap. “Yield.”

He twisted his wrists until he could slot his fingers between hers, entwining their hands. “I’m at your mercy, little fox.” He pulled on her hands, spreading them farther apart. She slipped lower, hair falling around them. He smiled. His hips shifted below hers.

“You’re not supposed to enjoy this,” Fennette breathed, dropping her forehead against his. “I won.”

“Maybe I like a strong woman, Fen,” he shifted his hips again. Fennette dragged her nose along his, eyes fluttering shut.

“If you let me win, I’ll kick your ass again,” Fennette murmured. She felt his laugh in his breath on her skin.

“If I let you win, there is no ‘again.’”

She didn’t know who kissed whom. She doubted he did either. One moment he was smiling and she scowling; the next he was eating her gasp. His hands, still grasping hers, tugged her farther down, and he bit her lip, holding and tugging as she tried to pull away. Fennette tasted blood.

“Oh, you bastard!”

His hips bucked up into hers and she gave a similar treatment to his already tender ear. “How do I get you out of this damned suit?”

Fennette tightened her grip on his hands before he could start searching. “Maybe you don’t get to.”

Their lips collided again. Chat licked at the mark on her lip, sucking it back into his mouth. He moved then, when Fennette was consumed with concern that her lip would be bitten again. She got wise to it too late.

He flipped them, gathering both her wrists in one hand, using his size against her. “Do you want me to stop, or do you want me to help you feel good?” Fennette struggled briefly. He didn’t loosen his grip. “Use your words.”

She snapped at his nose, missing but only barely. “Don’t you _dare_ treat me like a child.”

“That doesn’t answer my question, Fen,” Chat breathed into her ear. Sandy blond hair drifted across her cheek. “Do you want to stop?”

Her pride warred with her need, stubbornness against desire. Damn this heat bullshit. She couldn’t clear her head, not with him so close to her, his lips drifting down along her jawline.

“What do you want, Fen?”

“I want to ride you,” Fennette finally admitted. She hadn’t done it for more than thirty seconds with Kim. But Chat, this idiot who couldn’t recognize her, she wanted to have squirming beneath her. She wanted that small bit of revenge, the little spiteful amount of control.

Chat purred above her, “That sounds like an excuse to be back on top, Fen.”

“Chaton,” Fennette tried to pry her hands loose to no avail. His free hand stroked her cheek softly. His mouth fell over her nose, then her chin, before blessing her lips with his softest kiss yet. “Please?”

“I want to take you from behind,” Chat whispered. Fennette shuddered under his gaze. He looked as though he might devour her, but his face split into a soft grin that made her heart sing. “But, ladies first, I suppose.”

Their clothes gained zippers and buttons and ties where before there had been none. Layers of the most sturdy material Fennette had ever known peeled back with the ease of silk.

There were hands, and fingers, and kisses, and then he flipped them again. He felt heavenly, divine, as she slowly sunk down on him. He made the most delicious noise, something between a growl and a purr, his hands flying to her waist, then up toward her breasts. A moan pressed out of her as she lifted and dropped herself carefully. Chat grunted.

She didn’t have time to think about this—him—even as she rode them both to completion. Only when she was lying on his chest did she consider it.

He’d wanted Marinette, come straight for her as soon as their heat set in. He’d made no argument against Fennette, and she’d probably been the only reason things took as long as they did.

Some part of him knew. He had enough pieces to put it together.

What would he do when he found out?

•••

“Are you all right?” Marinette asked Alya. “You look flushed.”

“I wanna fuck the shit out of Nino,” Alya muttered. Marinette blinked in alarm, and Alya immediately turned even more red. “I mean … erm …”

“You’re super horny?” Marinette said, trying to contain her laughter. Alya hit her arm.

“Yeah.” She grumbled after a minute. “Spring fever or whatever.”

“I get that,” Marinette sighed. Her gaze wandered idly to Adrien. Their eyes clashed as they had several times already since the beginning of the school day. There was something about him … It was probably just her heat latching on to the nearest blond boy. Adrien looked away hastily anyway, his ears turning red. “It’s going to be a long season.”


	2. Accidental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of roof sex, little bit of arguing, little bit of chasing. You know how we do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title not meant to imply pregnancy. Not in this good Christian smut fic.

“Tell me you didn’t,” Ladybird gasped. Fennette cut her eyes at her be-dotted friend.

“This has to stay between us. I just . . . I had to tell someone,” Fennette sighed. Who better than her best friend? Who didn’t know she knew she was her best friend. God, some day soon she should just _tell_ Ladybird. Things were already complicated.

“You know he has a thing for our _mutual friend_ ,” Ladybird said slowly, adopting their code even though Chat was still halfway across Paris for a ‘work event.’ Fennette nodded, biting the inside of her cheek.

“He came to my house. The heat brought him,” Fennette said softly. “I almost- I would’ve . . . It would’ve been harder.”

“Harder than this?” Ladybird asked. “You, knowing you have what you want, him getting what he thinks is a next best thing?”

“I don’t know,” Fennette looked away. She wasn’t processing well. She’d hoped Ladybird would help, but she voiced thoughts Fennette had spiraled through hours ago. “He didn’t want me—not before.”

Ladybird shook her head. “He only told you no because he wanted to protect you-“

“I don’t need his protection!” Fennette exploded. “At least he can _see_ that when I’m Fennette!”

“It doesn’t help that you vanish with no trace during akuma attacks!”

“I didn’t ask for the Miraculous! I never asked for any of this!”

Chat, ever the bearer of bad luck, took that moment as an opportune sign to alight on the rooftop. Fennette and Ladybird glared at each other.

“If you don’t want it,” Ladybird held out her hand, calling Fennette’s bluff perfectly. She knew her well, in and out of the mask. “Give it back.”

“Ladies, I understand the conflict, but am I really worth all the drama?” Chat cut in. Fennette closed her eyes, swallowing down her anger and fear. She turned away from Ladybird, moving quickly for the edge of the warehouse.

“Fen, wait up!”

“Chat, leave her be.”

He couldn’t. Fennette felt their shared heat surge as soon as the wind brought even the tiniest hint of his smell. If she’d looked back, she would’ve seen his pupils go wide as saucers, but she was already running across the rooftops of Paris.

He gave chase. He was fast, she would admit, but she was determined. He wouldn’t catch her so easily this time, this time he would prove himself or he’d scratch the itch on his own.

He brought her down a block or two from her house, on the roof of an apartment complex. She grunted, trying to free herself as Chat pinned her down. She managed to roll from her back to her stomach, but that wasn’t any help. Chat was taller, and bigger, and all he really had to do was lie down on top of her. She squirmed as he buried his nose in her neck.

“You’re killing me Fen,” Chat breathed. “This would look—I mean, probably does look—so bad. I just tackled you and now I’m gonna-“

“Gonna what? Monologue me to orgasm?” Fennette squirmed again. He bit down on her neck lightly, his tongue flicking against her skin.

“I told you,” Chat growled. “From behind this time.”

Fennette gasped as he shifted his hips against her ass. “Can anyone see us?”

“Does that matter?”

“Y-Yeah,” Fennette tried. She felt drunk, on his smell and his touch and her heat.

“Not many places we can go,” Chat hummed. “LB is at our usual place.”

“There’s that roof two blocks north of the school,” Fennette suggested. “The alley side.”

“Oh, you’re a clever little fox,” Chat kissed her neck again, his teeth scraping against her skin. Fennette sighed, pressing back against him. “Did you go looking for someplace?”

“Yeah,” Fennette nodded. Chat purred against her, which was weird and _great_. She laughed under her breath. “You can’t keep your little paws off, and one of us needs to be sensible.”

She threw him off, scrambling to her feet and sprinting across the roof, jumping to the next with ease. He trailed close behind, though he didn’t catch her in the few windows he had, letting her take them to her little spot.

She been on the roof for two seconds before he grabbed her and pinned her against the white brick chimney.It was shaped like an L, blocking sight from the street, and the building was a story taller than any other on the block. Unless a helicopter or drone wandered over, there was no way to see them.

“Greedy kitty,” Fennette sighed, shifting her wrists. He had them pinned in one hand over her head. He brushed his lips against hers, taking her chin in one hand.

“Do you want me?” He breathed. Fennette nearly frowned, but his eyes were wide and wholly green, his face open and expectant. “Or is it just-“

“Of course I want you,” Fennette answered, stretching up to kiss him better. He rested his forehead against hers. “I wouldn’t have fucked you before if I didn’t.”

She heard his purr just before he lifted his head, kissing her gently. “Just making sure.”

“Little late for that,” Fennette smiled.

“You’ve got a mouth on you,” he chided.

“I do my best.”

Lazy kissing twisted with a press of the hips and a soft gasp. He let her hands go and she wrapped them around his neck, tugging at his hair until he brought them to the ground. He undid her suit, exploring every inch of exposed skin with his leather wrapped fingers.

Now, had Fennette not been a Miraculous wielder and subject to the benefit of mild healing and increased strength, she still would’ve been sore from their previous tryst two days earlier. The pleasant soreness she bore for all of an hour or two after didn’t count.

A soft mewl at the feel of his fingers inside her became a sharp, “ _Fuck!_ Claws, Chat, claws, claws, ow, ow, ow- _”_

“Sorry, sorry,” Chat sat back on his heels, nose wrinkled. He watched the sky, brows furrowing slowly. Fennette had the sense to close her suit up with hasty movements.

“What?” Fennette asked softly, shifting her thighs experimentally. _Ow._ She tried to calm down enough to let her Miraculous tell her what was wrong with the world, but between her arousal and the sudden spike of adrenaline, she could barely breathe. “What is it?”

“I’m not sure-“

A dark blur crashed through the chimney above them, plowing into Chat and throwing them through the roof, into the building, and out through the wall into the alley.

“ _CHAT!_ ”

***

The akuma sucked, but what else was new. Evidently one of Fennette’s fans had seen a rumor about her and Chat, unfounded because no one _knew_ anything, but still. Enough to destabilize a horny teenager. She didn’t think she’d seen Chat so angry since . . . goodness, she’d never seen him that kind of angry. She told herself it was the heat, the fact that his body was consistently demanding he lay claim to her, to the point that she’d had to drag him into an alley and calm him down by playing with his hair and letting him bite her shoulder until there was a mark. His low growls had gone straight to her core, but they had no time for anything with an akuma threatening their city.

Now, the internet was full of photos of her coming to his defense. Of him dragging her out of the way of harm.

And they definitely _looked_ like a couple.

But they weren’t.

Because couples spent nights in each other’s beds.

Couples did not fuck on rooftops where (they prayed) no one else could see. Normal people got to be couples.

But with Chat behind her, making her wish she had something, anything, to hold on to as she keened, Fennette really didn’t mind. She didn’t know how he’d found the position, what hell site he’d gone to, but he was behind her and they’d stolen a pillow off a rooftop patio to put under her stomach and his legs penned hers in and she couldn’t think.

He pressed his chest against her back and bit at her ear, and she made a squeaking sound that would mortify her the next day.

“Fuck, you’re- you’re deep,” she panted.

His tail wrapped around her calf. “Ah, _fuck_. Fen, you’re- _so good._ ”

He slowed down, pushed deeper than she thought he could’ve. Fennette’s voice broke mid-cry, and she fisted a hand into his hair, holding his head against hers. “Chat, please, please.” He did the same again. She squeaked again, and he smiled against her ear.

“You’re fucking hot, Fen,” he purred.

“I’m all yours,” she moaned. He started thrusting faster, and it was the only thought she could conjure. “All yours.”

When they finished, Fennette was certain she’d gone stupid or mad. She got to her feet before she remembered there wasn’t really anywhere to go, especially not naked, before clasping enough of her suit to lie down on her back. Chat laid down beside her, and she absently wound her hand into his hair, scratching his scalp lightly.

“Imagine what we could do with a bed,” he said after a long but comfortable silence. Fennette smiled lazily.

“A bed? I’m not fancy.” Chat chuckled, and she giggled a little. “I’m good with a wall.”

“Hmm, that’s an interesting idea,” he agreed. They lapsed into silence. It was good. Let Fennette catch her breath, watch the stars, get some fresh air.

“I should go home,” she finally said.

“Yeah, me too,” Chat agreed.

Neither moved.

“D’you think we should . . . I don’t know, release a statement?” Chat mumbled. “Before it gets away from us again?”

“Why should we?” Fennette frowned.

Chat turned to look at her, “You know. Because I- we- you . . . To control the narrative?”

“It’ll just cause drama. All those tabloids just: the complete timeline of Chat Noir and Fennette’s blistering spring fling.”

“Fen, don’t do that, it’s not just-“

Fennette scoffed, “You think this is going to continue when the heat is gone?” She didn’t know why she let her mouth open, but she did. “There’ll be a new fan to occupy you once it’s over, don’t worry.”

“Fen.”

She got up, made her legs steady when they threatened to wobble. She was the best kind of sore. She wasn’t quite sure her brain was up and running just yet, but she didn’t want to wallow in Chat’s pity.

He grabbed her wrist, hauling himself up to tower over her. Even his frown was gorgeous. “I thought you-“

“Everyone in Paris wants you,” Fen said levelly. She pulled out of his grip. “You could have anyone. The only reason it’s me is because of the heat, and I’m not going to pretend otherwise. Night.”

“Fen,” he grumbled. She turned into a sprint and left him there. “Fen!”

She didn’t stop.

She regretted it, because how couldn’t she, when she was so hopelessly in love with him. But he didn’t want her because he didn’t want Marinette, and the closer they got, the closer he was to her caving and telling him who she was. At which point anything and everything would irrevocably fall to pieces and scatter in the wind.

She couldn’t let him close, no matter how much she craved it.

She couldn’t let him find out, no matter how much she wanted to.

She just had to maintain. Not think about it too much.

She de-transformed and kicked her bed post hard enough to make her jump on one foot until she fell to the floor. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck!”_

“Marinette-“

“Don’t start, Trixx,” she snapped. “Just . . . Don’t start.”

She lay all the way down, glaring at her ceiling. Trixx burrowed into her hair. Marinette let out a huff and closed her eyes.

***

“Adrien’s pissy today,” Nino muttered, slinging his arm around Alya. Marinette found the model instinctually, finding him brooding in a corner, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.

“I’m going to talk to him,” Marinette said.

“Probably not the best idea, Mari,” Alya warned. The flash of her eyes said, _You’ve pushed Chat enough without hanging out with a model._

_Chat can suck his own dick then,_ Mari answered with a lift of her eyebrows. “He looks like he could use a friend.”

“Yeah,” Nino said as she walked away. “A friend.”

She stopped not two feet from him, but his eyes remained vacant. Marinette cleared her throat, and he blinked twice. His smile was brilliant but fleeting, fully there and gone again in a heartbeat, and unidentifiably confused sort of expression taking its place, his brows knotted together.

“Are you all right?” Marinette asked softly. Adrien’s eyes burned into hers, and she shifted on her feet. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. “Adrien?”

“I . . . It’s not your business,” Adrien pushed off the wall, red to his ears. Marinette frowned, following him as he stomped toward class.

“Hey, I’m your friend,” Marinette said sharply. “You can talk to me.”

Not that Adrien was ever particularly forthcoming in person, something she attributed to his father.

Adrien paused, barely looking back at her. “You ever mess up and know that you’ll do the exact thing again because you can’t fucking stop yourself?”

Marinette’s frown deepened. She’d never heard him swear before. Adrien the Angel Agreste, swearing? The internet would implode.“Tell me what happened.”

“I- I made a mistake, over-corrected with another mistake, thought I could run with it until, somehow, I fucked up _again_ , and now . . . I think I’ve ruined everything. For no good reason.”

“That’s a little dramatic, don’t you think?” Marinette asked wryly, though she could certainly relate. She wouldn’t let herself think about Chat because if she thought about Chat she’d go home for lunch and touch herself and it still would barely be enough to tide her over until the end of the day when she could transform and hunt that beautiful bastard down.

Marinette took a slow breath to ease her heart rate, but at that very moment Adrien’s green eyes found hers, his blond hair shifting as his head turned. She squeezed her thighs together as discreetly as possible, trying to remember that the heat was just for Chat Noir, and that he might kill her friend if he found out that she’d grabbed a model by the shirt and held him against the wall and kissed him senseless. She’d never—well, not _never_ —thought about Adrien like that. Only when she drifted off to sleep and lost hold of her daydreams did he ever take Chat Noir’s place. And she cursed herself for it every time. Adrien was a friend. A good friend.

She could not, would not, fuck Adrien Agreste.

He brushed some hair behind her ear, fingers brushing against her cheek. His pupils were wide, his head gaining a predatory tilt as he watched her and she watched him. She swallowed, and his eyes drifted down to her throat.

“Adrien?”

It came out horribly, breathy and low and damn it, why did boys with green eyes and blond hair continue to wreck her?

“You- You’re . . .” He inhaled through his nose, his nostrils flaring.

He dropped his hand and stepped back, gripping his messenger bag by its strap. He walked away without another word, leaving Marinette stunned and frigid in his wake.

“What the hell?” Marinette whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all asked for more, didn't you?


	3. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fennette and Chat Noir continue their argument and . . . other things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting in my notes feeling unfinished for months and I added like five sentences and all of a sudden it's coherent-ish.  
> Heavy dose of ~*~ Plot ~*~ that was never meant to happen

When the purified akuma fluttered away, Fennette met Chat’s burning green eyes. Ladybird said something that didn’t register. The heat was getting worse. She hadn’t seen Chat yesterday and now she wanted to rip off his suit here and now and ride him into oblivion. Reporters and Chloe be damned.

His jaw clenched and Fennette’s lip curled. He jerked his head, holding one arm out to her and gripping his staff with the other. Fennette moved without thinking, stepping into his embrace and letting him vault them to the rooftops. He was warm against her, and his scent was worse than it’d been before. Or better.

When they landed, he started walking away. He clipped his staff to his belt with sure movements and moved almost robotically toward the edge of the roof. She didn’t understand how he managed it. She wanted to eat him raw and he wasn’t effected at all?

No, this was punishment.

“Go fuck yourself then,” Fennette snapped, throwing a rude gesture at his back. Chat returned it without looking, jumping to the next roof. Fennette clenched her fists, “You’re being juvenile!”

Chat turned, looking down at her from the other roof. “Juvenile? You mean like running away in the middle of an argument?”

Fennette ground her teeth, “That wasn’t an argument!”

“Well, you obviously don’t care about my side anyway, so I’ll be off then,” he saluted her with two fingers and flipped her off with the other hand.

Fennette near about saw red, running after him. She was so quiet that he didn’t think to move any faster until she grabbed his shoulder. He shoved her off and broke into a sprint.

“Son of a bitch,” Fennette growled, giving chase for all she was worth. He was faster than her, but she knew this part of Paris better, because he kept taking the long way round. She gained on him in huge increments but lost that ground slowly. She wasn’t even sure she could bring him down with a tackle. She might just bounce clean off him.

He diverted down a lower roof and she grinned, taking the literal high route. She dropped from above, landing on top of him. He stumbled, and she slipped him into a headlock, unable to get her feet on the ground because of how much taller he was than her. She wrapped her legs around his hips and tried to use that as a base for enough leverage to bring him to the ground. He grabbed her wrists and try to pry her off unsuccessfully. Fennette closed her eyes and pulled tighter.

He tapped her arm three times and she released him.

He let out a wheeze that was both satisfying and alarming. Fennette slid off him, covering her mouth with both hands. He was red—nearly purple.

She’d almost choked out Chat Noir.

“Shit, Chat, I’m sorry-“

“You have my attention,” he rasped, dropping to the tile of the roof. He laid down, sprawled as far as he could. Even with his eyes closed he looked pissed beyond reason.

Fennette decided to do the mature thing and sit down next to him. “I didn’t listen to you.”

“No, you didn’t even let me talk.”

Fennette bit her tongue before she made it worse. She knew she was wrong, there was no point in being defensive. She let out a carefully measured breath. “I did . . . steamroll you. A little.”

“I’m flatter than a cooking crepe, Fen,” he said wryly. She smiled, letting out a huff of laughter. His lips twitched upward, but only for a moment. “You really think this is just because of the heat?”

“Not . . . Not all of it,” Fennette admitted. “I- I mean, we were friends before, right?”

He turned his head and opened one eye. “Fen, you’ve always had a nice ass and a good smile. I was just . . . Interested in someone else.”

Her heart and stomach did a strange thing. Her stomach dropped—there was someone else. Her heart skipped a beat—did he mean Marinette?

Fennette cleared her throat and brought her knees to her chest. That was wishful thinking at its finest, wasn’t it? She forced herself to smile. “I knew you pulled.”

“You’re the first person I’ve ever slept with.”

Fennette gaped at him. “What?”

“You heard me,” Chat looked up at the clouds above him. “By the time I felt like I _could_ have sex with anyone, I was Chat. I didn’t want to sleep with a fan, I don’t want to. It’s . . . weird. They know your whole life and you know nothing about them. There should be . . . I don’t know, balance?”

“I took Chat Noir’s virginity,” Fennette murmured dully. Normally, she wouldn’t have thought much about being anyone’s first. But half the population of Paris probably wanted to be her, and would rather her dead than touching and exploring him in their place. And- And she’d had the sheer _audacity_ to tell him, to his face, that he couldn’t possibly care about her beyond the heat.

“Fen,” he sat up, touching her hand gently.

“And you- you don’t even _like_ me, not really-“

“I like you well enough,” Chat stretched to kiss her cheek. The touch, while innocent, sent heat coursing through her. He lingered in her space. “Without the heat, I’m not sure I ever would’ve done anything about it.”

“This damned heat,” she said, not knowing what else to say. Words had all left her. She stared at Chat’s lips, waiting for him to kiss her. Or maybe she should kiss him. She wet her lips hastily. His hand came up to cup her cheek against his palm.

“Fen,” he murmured. “I know.”

“Know what?” His lips were perfect. A model’s lips, really. They should have him on magazine covers.

She kissed him before he could answer. He didn’t pull away, pushing himself up and using his free hand to spread her knees apart. He nestled into the space easily, and Fennette fell onto her back, tugging him with. Her skin crawled, and she knew it’d been too long. The heat was coming into full swing. The next week would be worst, Trixx had said.

He broke away for a moment, his nose still against hers. “Fen, I’m serious, I have to tell you-“

“Chat, please, I need you,” Fennette kissed his chin. “After, tell me after.”

“Yeah,” he murmured, and she heard that intoxicating purr of his. “After.”

He had his hand against her, over the suit, when it happened. Her head was thrown back, her eyes half open but her mouth fully pleading. “Chat, please, please, don’t tease-“

She heard that telltale _click_ , saw very briefly the flash.

Chat snarled, kneeling between her thighs, head whipping up and around until he spotted the photographer. Fennette grabbed his wrist as his body tensed. She cursed under her breath.

“Nearest spot is about half a mile away,” she panted. “Worth the wait.”

“He needs to delete the photo,” Chat tugged out of her grip, standing. He did not remove his gaze from the open window a story or two above them. “If this gets out-“

“Let’s _go_ , Chat,” Fennette pushed herself to her feet, grabbing his hand tightly. “You need to calm down, you can’t let it control you.”

If he was akumatized, they were done for. And it’d be her fault.

“Chat, come on,” Fennette said. His gaze did not falter. She could feel herself go crimson as she pressed closer to him, standing on her toes until her mouth reached his ear. “You can have me however you want, but we have to leave now.”

“I’ll break his legs,” Chat answered lowly.

“Chat!” Fennette said sharply. She dug her nails into his wrist. “We’re leaving.”

“This is exactly what I was worried about, Fen!”

“Get a grip, Chat!” Fennette pulled on him sharply. His scent was different. Not stronger, or better. Different. Better. No.She couldn’t think. Words tumbled away from her. “I need you.”

“Fen.”

“Stop being so damned protective so I can think,” said Fennette. She looped her arms around his neck.

“He’s still there, Fen,” Chat’s growl rumbled through her. She dragged her nose up his neck to his jaw. Her heart thudded within her chest.

“He should know I’m yours,” Fennette sighed.

“You have no business telling me to get a grip if you’re gonna pull this shit,” Chat swept her up into his arms and started to run. “Where’s your spot?”

“You know that little cat café down by the twenty-four hour gym?”

“Yeah . . . Damn, I wouldn’t have ever even thought of that.”

“That’s why they pay me the big bucks.”

“Sure they do, sidekick.”

Fennette twisted out of his hold, landing on her feet before him with a scowl. She couldn’t force herself any farther from him. She wanted to rip out his throat and come around his cock and break his nose and hear him moan her name. His wholly green eyes were darker than she’d ever seen them before. “I can’t think. I need you.”

“It’s just the heat,” Chat brushed his hand across her cheek. She turned her head to kiss his palm. “Remember?”

“Are we still arguing?” She kissed his wrist, then stood on her toes to reach his lips. Wonderful lips. The best in the world.

“Most times, gross guys tell girls that they’ll fuck their brains out,” Chat bit her gently. Fennette melted into him. “I guess I’ve got to fuck your brain back in.”

“That probably sounded way better in your head,” Fennette grabbed the bell of his suit. He grabbed both her hands in one of his.

“We need to get out of sight, Fen.”

“Oh . . . Yeah.”

Fennette’s flute chimed, and she broke away from Chat long enough to look at the message.

_If you aren’t heading to school already, you should be._

“Fuck,” Fennette groaned.

“What?”

“School.”

“Shit. Let’s make this quick.”

They sprinted to Fennette’s proposed spot, where Chat stripped off her uniform with practiced ease, his claws ghosting over her pale skin. He pinned her against the wall with her back to him, bending her over slightly. He smacked her ass twice and plunged into her when she expected a third. His hand wrapped around her throat lightly as he roughly thrusted into her. The other pressed around her clit, making tantalizing circles until she was a moaning, irrevocable mess.

***

Marinette was actually on time for class. She wasn’t sure if that was a miracle or curse. Two more class periods and she’d be relatively free, yet all she could think about was a goddamn overactive cat dick.

Alya leaned over as they walked to their final class, fixing her shirt’s collar. She whispered, “You have a massive hickey, girl.”

Marinette tripped over her own two feet, landing chin first on the floor. She hissed in pain, touching the offending wound tenderly. She barely held back a curse and contemplated if the effort to stand was really worth it.

A hand waved into her view, and she looked up to see Adrien. Concern dulled his vibrant green gaze. She took his hand, glad her books hadn’t tumbled far from her. He picked up the only one to get away and passed it to her.

His eyes fell to her shoulder, and she hurriedly covered up the mark from Chat’s attentions.

“You guys coming?” Nino called, his arm around Alya’s waist.

“We’ll catch up,” Adrien called. Alya gave her a Look but went off with Nino. Marinette swallowed as she looked up at him. Her heart refused to calm after Alya’s remark and her subsequent embarrassment. “Are you all right, Marinette?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” She smiled. “Tripping isn’t anything new to me.”

“I- You- Um,” Adrien’s awkward smile was painfully handsome. But the flash of his teeth only reminded her of the sharp ones on another blond boy. Her heart stumbled, oblivious to the fact that this was the wrong one. The wrong damn one. Adrien blinked slowly at her. She could not look away from him. She wished for her Chaton, for him to banish the heat refusing to let her step away as Adrien prowled closer. “Are you all right?”

“You already said that,” Marinette said. Adrien touched her chin lightly, and she flinched. She’d nearly forgotten the scrape there.

“You should see the nurse.”

“It’s just a scratch.”

His skin burned against hers. The hairs along her arms stood up as he looked down at her. She itched, burned, needed.

His lips were fire against hers. She needed it, needed it like she’d die, frozen and alone, without it. She pressed up into him, not at all caring about the less profound canines, the different hair, the shirt that crumpled as she fisted it in her hand. His hand curled into her hip and she needed a counter, a wall, something behind her that would let her get her legs around his waist. Let her feel his hardness against her heat.

A sound escaped her that, while not the most embarrassing she’d ever made, mortified her.

Like a bucket of ice had been dunked over her head.

She pushed Adrien back gently, burning differently now. “I- Sorry-“

“Marinette, I shouldn’t have-“

She held up a hand as she all but ran to class, sliding into her seat beside Alya while anxiety whirled through her mind.

What would Chat do?

What would he _do?_

He’d been ready to kill that photographer. What happened when he found out Adrien Agreste had kissed her, that she’d let him, that she’d kissed him back-

“Girl, are you okay?” Alya whispered.

“I- I’m so fucked.”

***

Chat Noir knocked on the trapdoor to Marinette’s balcony.

“What the hell am I doing?” He muttered to himself. He genuinely had no idea anymore. How the hell was he supposed to make his case to her? _Hey, I’m sorry I kissed you, but it’s because we’re in heat. Surprise, I’m Adrien and I know you’re Fennette, so why don’t we just fuck here in your room where we can actually be naked and I can take my time making you writhe? Sweet, great, let’s get at it._

It seemed unlikely.

He didn’t even hear movement below him. Just the news report, faintly, likely because her window was open below him. He crept down to that. Standing on the ledge outside it for a moment, debating whether or not he should enter. She must've heard him knock. What was so distracting that she wouldn't even yell at him to go away?

“. . . shows Parisian heroes Chat Noir and Fennette in the throes of passion,” Nadia said through the broadcast. “The video accompanying the photograph is trending on most social media sites across Europe. Surprisingly enough, another famous Parisian is having a similar sort of scandal: Adrien Agreste, son of famed designer Gabriel Agreste, is seen in  _this_ video having a heated exchange with someone identified only as a classmate.”

_Damn it damn it damn it_

"Nadia, if you ask me, Fennette's performance beats out Agreste's lady friend, what do you think?"

He waited to hear Marinette’s response, fists clenched at his sides. Perhaps throwing a shoe, cursing the damned reporters. Chat would certainly like to throw something: that male anchor out his window.

"I think that's an incredibly inappropriate-  _Honestly-_ "

A soft click. Silence. Chat couldn't breathe.

He waited.  _Do something. Say something. Move_.

A quiet sob.


	4. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien struggles with the fallout from the videos. Marinette does something foolhardy in the middle of an akuma fight.

“Can you believe?!” Adriend winced, dropping his head to the desk and covering his ears with his hands. The feral shrieks were piercing regardless. “ _My_ Adrikins! With Dupain-Cheng!”

To make things worse than ever before, the video. The trending video. _Adrien Agreste hot make-out with classmate!!_

His father was ready to riot. And he didn’t even know the half of it.

The only thing currently beating that video for the top spot on trending was the video of Chat Noir and Fennette on the roof. The photograph was making the rounds too, but the video was so much worse. The only thing visible of him was the back of his head, but her face, her very needy, wanting face, was clear for any and all to see. And Adrien couldn’t look at the internet because of it. Every commenter, every site spreading it. He wanted to rip them apart. Slowly.

Adrien glanced at his phone as a wailing Chloe entered the classroom, Sabrina half-carrying her. He’d sent probably five texts to Marinette in the last twelve hours alone, none of them answered. All varying degrees of apology. Most of them along the lines of ‘I don’t know what came over me, I’ll never do it again.’ So, lies. Because he definitely would.

As Chat. And her Fennette.

“Oh, shut up!” Alya shouted. Adrien glanced up to see Chloe shocked into frozen silence.

“Alya,” Nino warned lowly.

“We all know _you_ posted the video, Chloe!” Alya said. “I’ve known you were a bitch for _years_ , but this? This is _ridiculous!_ ”

“Alya!”

“I can’t even- You don’t think I would’ve stopped her from attacking Adrien like that!” Chloe shrieked. “It was- She was- _feral!_ ”

The growl that tore out of Adrien’s throat had the classroom silent once again. He met Chloe’s eyes with a snarl, glaring for all he was worth. “Don’t you _dare_ talk about her like that.”

She pouted, “Adrikins-“

Adrien got up, grabbing his bag and walking out of the classroom as their teacher hurried in. “Mr. Agreste!”

“I’m- ill,” Adrien said shortly, breaking into a run. He skidded down the hallway to his locker, grabbed his things and was out the front door before he slipped his phone in his pocket.

“What was that?!” Plagg yelled from somewhere near his ear.

“Were you nesting in my hair again?!”

“No!” Adrien ducked into the alleyway behind the school. “Are we going to find her?”

“I don’t like your tone,” Adrien growled even as a shiver ran down his spine at the thought. She was probably at her house. Either late for school or skipping. He could show up as Chat again. Actually speak to her this time before tucking tail and running. Offer his apology again. Commiserate over their sex tapes. _Shared_ sex tapes. He sighed. “No, she doesn’t want to see me.”

“This late in the heat, she _needs_ to see you,” Plagg pointed out.

“That won’t make things better,” Adrien shook his head.

“Adrien, Trixx could drive her crazy,” Plagg said.

“Trixx?” Adrien frowned. Plagg groaned. “The Fox Kwami?”

“You didn’t hear it from me,” he said lowly. “Also, I—uhm—can drive _you_ crazy. Accidentally. If you don’t. Yeah.”

Adrien growled, “Fine. Claws out!”

His baton beeped before he had the chance to move. A message from Fennette, from just three minutes ago.

_Usual place._

“Fuck school,” Chat breathed, tearing across the rooftops to meet her. She was indeed waiting at their usual spot, resting on her knees with her hands in her lap. Chat came to a stop a few feet from her. She didn’t look up, gaze stuck on the roof. “Fen.”

“Did you watch it?”

“Not all of it.” He stepped closer still. She didn’t look at him. “Did you?”

“Yes.”

“And?”

“I don’t know how this got out of control so fast,” she said softly. “You said we should . . . And I didn’t even consider it.”

“I told you, you weren’t listening-“

“Don’t gloat,” she snapped, eyes meeting his. He saw the rage there for a moment, before she took a deep breath and it faded. She closed her eyes and kept taking deep breaths, even as her cheeks went pink, then red.

“I wasn’t gloating,” he said. The wind picked up, dragging her scent along his nose. He inhaled sharply, filling his lungs with that smell. With her.

“I can’t get akumatized,” she whispered. He knelt before her, taking her hands in his. “If I get akumatized, it’s over. It’s all over.”

“What makes you say that?” Chat asked.

Her eyes met his again, and she worried her lip for a moment. “I-I can’t tell you. You just have to trust me.”

“Why are you shaking?” Chat asked, lifting her hands to his lips, kissing the inside of her wrists one at a time. Guilt twisted her face, hard and fast. She was so good. So just.

“Because I- You . . . I kissed someone else,” she whispered.

Rage curled down his spine for a moment, then he recalled that Fennette was Marinette and Marinette had kissed Adrien who was Chat. So really, no problem at all. The guilt didn’t leave her with the admission, but her eyes hardened to blue steel. Really, it wasn’t fair that she got to be that pretty. It was very distracting.

Her grip on him tightened before he could force himself to relax, his hackles raised despite the absurd knowledge that he was jealous of himself. He wanted to take her, make her his again, make her understand that what they shared was different, better than anything she could get from someone else. “I’m not going to tell you who. I can’t- You can’t be akumatized either.”

Hawkmoth would know about Marinette if he did.

“I know who it was,” Chat said softly.

Her eyes widened. “You can’t! It wasn’t- I wasn’t Fennette when-“

“I know,” he touched her chin lightly. Her eyes searched for answers in his. He couldn’t help himself, leaning forward to kiss her softly. Softer, perhaps, than he had ever kissed her before. She gaped at him.

She frowned, eyes jumping across his face. She shook her head, pulling out of his grasp. “Shut up.”

“Fen.”

“You don’t get to break the rules, or- or lie to me just to make me feel better!” She pushed him back. Chat clenched his jaw.

“It shouldn’t have happened but it _did_ , and I’m not going to ignore-“

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Fennette said imperially, rising to her feet. Chat jumped up after. She turned to stalk away but he grabbed her elbow, pulling her to him and meeting her cold fury with his lips. She bit him and pulled back. “This is too far, Chat.”

“You’re mad,” he said.

“Fuck, yes, I’m mad at you!” She said shrilly. “Doesn’t take a genius to figure it out, Chat!”

He pulled her back to him, happy when she dug her nails into his shoulders and kissed him back with an angry fervor. “I thought you couldn’t afford to be mad. To be akumatized.”

Fennette growled at him. He didn’t have time to react before she grabbed his arm and tossed him over her back onto his. He smacked into the roof, moving quickly to dodge the swift kick she aimed at his ribs. He settled into a crouch, watching her. She narrowed her eyes. “Guess I need an outlet.”

She charged forward, and she really must’ve been pissed. She cracked a good one across his jaw, but he sent her flying with a kick to the chest. He spread his hands, “Other ways to work it out, Fen.”

She snarled. “I prefer this way.”

He bared his teeth in a poor mockery of a smile, “No, you don’t, little fox.”

She went red to her ears and ran at him again. They exchanged blows quickly, trading them back and forth until Chat just grabbed her and fell to the roof with her. She hissed, more cat than he was, until he had her fully pinned beneath him. He dropped his mouth to her neck, scraped his teeth against her jugular.

“No.”

He pushed up and away from her, hovering over her to meet her eyes. She shook her head, touching his cheek lightly.

“What if we get caught again?” She whispered. “They already think- Think I’m . . .”

“Since when has what others thought of you bothered you?” Chat asked.

“It’s not just-“ She whined a little, and he dropped his forehead to hers. Her hand slid back across his face to twist into his hair. “I just want you. I don’t know why I kissed him. I just want _you_.”

“I know,” Chat whispered.

“Is it the same for you? Or were you just waiting for the first girl to say yes-“

“Fen,” he breathed. “I like you. I _really_ do. I’ve never done this before, though, and I don’t have . . . It’s not like I’m a poet.”

“I don’t need you to be a poet.”

“What do you need me to be?” He asked.

“Inside of me,” she whispered. He grinned. She smiled slowly, then laughed. “I can’t believe I said that.”

“It was cute,” Chat kissed her lightly. Her fingers weaved through his hair, pulling him closer. He groaned.

“That’s not what I was aiming for,” Fennette muttered. She bit his lip lightly.

“What _were_ you aiming for?”

“Irresistible?”

Chat smiled. “Mission accomplished, little fox.”

“Stop calling me that,” she pouted. He couldn’t not kiss her then.

It was odd, how easily his fingers slid across her suit, peeling it from her with smooth efficiency. As it always had, part of him was screaming _what are we doing?!_ while another, darker part reminded him that Chat Noir had done this hundreds of thousands of times before. He was and wasn’t in control of his body. Especially wasn’t when he buried himself in her and she started making those _sounds_ and he just started doing things. Things to make her louder, make her beg.

“Chat, Chat, Chat,” she panted.

Gods, that was going to start going to his head eventually.

He bit another mark on her shoulder, this one on the opposite side. “You’re mine.”

She came around him with a half-scream half-squeak, and that _definitely_ went to his head.

He slowed to let her recover and was woefully unprepared when she pulled her legs off his shoulders, tightened them around his waist, and twisted them so she was astride him. He groaned as she sunk easily onto him, and when his eyes darted to the place they met, groaned again.

“You- You’re _dripping_ ,” he said hoarsely, fascinated.

“Shut up,” she sighed, canting her hips against his. Chat dropped his head back to the rooftop, staring at the late morning sky.

“We should do this forever,” he said.

She didn’t answer, dropping over him to mouth at his neck until he turned to capture her lips.

That damn little squeak she made when she came had him following not long after. She didn’t get off him, draping across his chest and nuzzling into his neck.

“How come the Miraculous never run out while we’re doing this?” Fennette hummed. Chat shrugged, wrapping his arms around her.

“Your skin is so soft,” he said, rubbing his fingers against her sides. She kissed him lazily, still a little out of breath from riding him.

“I’m sorry I kissed someone else,” she muttered.

“He kissed you,” Chat answered.

“Yeah, and I kissed him back. I kissed him.”

“You don’t owe me anything,” Chat said softly. “It was a kiss. Fine. But _I’m_ the one who fucks you senseless. Did you fuck him?”

“No!”

“Then I have him beat by a mile,” Chat kissed her softly. She had a damn wicked tongue. “Are you going to kiss him again?”

“No.”

“Are you going to fuck me again?”

“Yes.”

“Then there’s no problem,” Chat said. It was odd to speak of himself in the third person, but considering he was also, ridiculously, jealous of himself, he didn’t think it mattered so much.

Fennette kissed him and pulled off him. She sat beside him while he tried to muster the willpower to sit. He only managed when she was fully dressed again. “Fuck, we need to go to school.”

“Do we?” Chat started pulling his suit closed. Fennete’s hand darted out, touching his chest lightly. He looked down to see a little red mark blooming. His stomach nearly dropped out of his chest, scrambling to think of his next shoot day. This weekend? Next? “Dad’s gonna kill me.”

“Why would he ever see it?” Fen asked, head tilting to the side. Her finger traced its edges. “Mine, mine, mine.”

“Looney little fox,” he grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand away so he could finish zipping up his suit. “I should’ve told you not to mark me.”

“You marked me,” Fennette slipped her hand into his.

“It’s . . . complicated,” Chat said. “I just . . . We should go to school.”

“Complicated how?”

“I thought you didn’t want to break the rules?” Chat frowned. She blinked, her face blank, as though she’d completely forgotten. “I thought you didn’t want me to tell you anything that could help you know my civilian self.”

“I- I don’t.” Fennette huffed at a strand of hair. “But . . . I don’t know. I want to understand.”

He squeezed her hand, looking down at the almost visible but fading old mark on her neck. “Why can’t I tell you? I want to tell you.”

“If I’m akumatized, it’ll be the end of- He’ll _know_ ,” Fennette whispered.

“There’s nothing to . . . Most akumatized people only ever remember the inciting incident and whatever pissed them off. They don’t remember every little detail of every little thing,” said Chat, annoyed by the whine that had leaked into his voice. He took a deep breath to clear it. “His control is too strong.”

Fennette shook her head. “That’s too big of a risk to take-“

 _“Chat? We’ve got an akuma by the Dupain Bakery, could use some back up. Please tell me you and Fen are finished for now,”_ Ladybird’s voice crackled through his staff.

“The bakery?!” Fennette was on her feet, tearing across the rooftops in an instant. Chat didn’t blame her, launching himself after her.

“We’re en route,” Chat answered. “Any ideas?”

_“An Adrien Agreste fangirl group found out Marinette Dupain-Cheng is the girl in the video with him. I think they all merged to go and . . . Well, I think they want to kill her.”_

“Great.”

~~~

“You need bait,” Fennette panted, shoulder to shoulder with Ladybird, hiding behind an oversized SUV.

“Don’t even think about it,” Ladybird spat.

“I can’t keep up anyway,” Fennette shook her head. “Chat’s going ballistic. He’s gonna get himself killed if something doesn’t draw their attention.”

“Fen, it’s not a good idea-“

“It’ll be fine,” Fennette got to her feet with a groan, still crouched behind the car. “Trust me.”

“Mari-“ Ladybird grabbed her wrist. Fennette twisted away, cutting her eyes at her best friend. “Just- Be careful.”

“I know,” she nodded. She sprinted for an alcove, ducking out of sight and down a few alleys before transforming back. She tucked Trixx into her purse with a couple of sausages and ran back to the streets.

It was _not_ her best idea. This akuma had been designed specifically to rip her to pieces. Literally. Claws the length of her arms. It stood about twelve feet tall, if not taller. It was a tracker, moved primarily by smell. Sometimes on all fours, sometimes on two legs. Its shrieks near deafening from a block away.

“You stole him!” A dozen voices screamed.

She ran it in circles until she eyed an alley she knew to have a ninety-degree turn in it. She didn’t know how long she’d been running, but there was a stitch in her side making it painful to breathe, and sweat had her shirt clinging to her oddly. Marinette tore through the back alley, crashing into the brick wall as she tried to take the corner too fast. She pushed on, wincing.

“Trap it, trap it, trap it,” she chanted. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could go.

Not two seconds later, the yo-yo was singing. Chat dropped from above, hand glowing with his cataclysm. Marinette dropped to her knees as the akuma gave one final shriek. She panted, reaching to touch the stitch in her side.

Her hand came away bloody. “Shit. Oh, fuck. _Fuck_.” When had it touched her? When . . . Three blocks back, when it’d careened into a car, the yo-yo tying its legs together. She’d thought her jacket had caught somewhere. “Oh, no, no, no.”

“Marinette!” Chat dropped from above, standing beside her. She glanced up to see him offering his hand, a brilliant smile on his face. It died fast. “Are you- oh. _Oh._ ”

“The cure will fix it,” she whispered. He dropped to his knees beside her, gathering her in his arms, pulling her into his lap. “I’m fine.”

“Okay, okay,” his breath came shakily, holding her tightly and extending his baton to carry them up to the rooftops. Ladybird was catching the akuma as they landed. His hand molded over her wounded side and she winced. “She’s fixing it.”

“She’s fixing it,” Marinette rasped. Didn’t need a hospital, wasn’t dying. Not dying.

Chat dropped his forehead against hers. “You shouldn’t have done this, we could’ve- we had it handled-“

“I’m going to be fine,” Marinette said, reaching up to touch his cheek. She smeared blood across his face. The sight of it had tears in her eyes. Chat’s breath shuttered as he raised a hand to brush her tears away. “I’ll be fine.”

“Just fine,” he confirmed, his voice breaking regardless.

Magic rushed over her, a thousand little ladybugs healing her wounds and returning the breath to her lungs. The blood vanished. She sighed.

Chat didn’t let go for another long moment.

“Marinette!” Ladybird slid to a stop beside them. She touched Marinette’s arms, her waist, shoulders, hair, face. “Were you- Are you-“

“It’s okay,” Marinette smiled brightly. She pulled Chat’s hand from her side. No blood. “I’m okay.”

“Good,” Ladybird smiled weakly, a tear slipping out of one eye. She wiped at it quickly, clearing her throat. “Well, I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Shit, your parents must be worried sick,” Chat muttered darkly. His ring chirped at him. “I’ll drop you off real quick.“

“You take her home, I’ll find Fen,” said Ladybird. Marinette caught her eye for the barest of moments. She gave a little shrug and stood, hauling Marinette up after her.

“Good luck,” Chat said flatly. Ladybird swung off into the Parisian streets. Marinette helped Chat to his feet. He tugged her close and lifted her into his arms. Heat crawled through her at their proximity. He ran across one roof onto a fire escape, jumping down in little bursts that had her stomach lurching. She clung tightly to him, just because she could.

They reached the bakery in no time at all. Chat stopped her a little bit away, muttering something about her dad. She understood why he’d be reluctant to return. He gently let her to her feet, though they were useless to take her away from him.

She lingered, her arms still around his neck. His arms still around her waist. He cleared his throat, “You should go.”

“Yeah, I should.”

Neither moved.

“Marinette, I-“ Chat sighed, leaning his forehead down against hers. “I know.”

“Know?” She frowned, pulling away slightly, her heart fluttering in her chest. “Know what?”

“I know that it’s useless for Ladybird to look for Fennette while you’re here with me,” he said.

Her heart skipped a beat, her stomach falling. “Wh- What?”

“I know why you showed up when Fennette vanished,” Chat said. “I know why you kissed- Shit. I know you’re Fennette.”

She shook her head, “You- You must be mistaken-“

One of his claws scraped against her neck, hooking under the chain of her necklace and pulling the charm up into sight. She swallowed.

“How long?”

“A week or so.” Chat muttered. “Little bit into the heat.”

“Shit,” she stepped back. If he’d known all that time—known and said nothing, known when- “If I hear so much as a _rumor_ that you came anywhere _near_ Adrien Agreste-“

“I thought you didn’t like him,” Chat said, an edge growing in his voice.

“He’s my friend. And he’s _good_ , he’s kind and funny and smart, and he has no business being bullied by a superhero!” Marinette moved closer to him again, her finger jabbing into his chest. “So, if you go anywhere near him, I’ll gut you.”

“Protective of an idiot?”

She jabbed him again. “Just because he’s hot doesn’t mean he’s stupid.”

“Hot?” Chat grinned, but it was not the feral thing she expected. “Would’ve thought you oblivious.”

She opened her mouth to retort, but his ring chirped again, and green and white clouded her vision. Her eyes snapped shut, and she kept them tightly closed. “Get out of here.”

His fingers trailed across her jaw. “I trust you.”

Without the subtle purr, his voice sounded strikingly familiar. He kissed her gently, his mouth soft and tongue-

Her eyes flung open, pulling back with a gasp.

Adrien Agreste stood before her, hair mussed perfectly, green eyes barely open, in black jeans and those red, beat up Chucks and a black t-shirt that was probably more expensive than Marinette’s entire outfit. He smelled good, not like that stupid perfume that had his face plastered on it, but like- like Chat.

“Y-You,” she whispered. “This- This whole time?”

“It’s me,” he smiled.

“I- You-“ Marinette stepped back. “I- My parents- I’ll- later.”

She fled.

~~~

When he returned to her trapdoor late that night, it opened almost instantly. He dropped into Marinette’s room, kneeling on the bed beside her as she shut it. She threw herself onto him, pinning him to the bed beneath her, kissing him.

The heat was _bad_. It was so bad, and not even transforming back into Adrien helped even slightly. For all his plans of romantic words and slow touches, he couldn’t complain when clothes were shed and she sank onto him, just as she had earlier that day.

It was different, as Adrien. He couldn’t explain how. It just was.

He plucked her off him and twisted her facedown into the bed and absolutely buried himself in her. She bit her own hand to muffle her cries, while he bit at her ear and sucked at her neck.

He finished faster, but not before his fingers against her clit brought her down first.

He could hardly breathe as he collapsed on the bed beside her. “Sorry.”

“Don’t say that,” she picked her head up, curling into his side. He draped his arm around her. Her fingers traced across his abdomen. “That was lovely.”

“No, I mean- I should’ve told you that I knew who you were. And I shouldn’t have kissed you, and I shouldn’t have lied-“

“I’m not exactly blameless either,” Marinette danced her fingers across his nipples. He tensed slightly. She looked up at him, biting her lip. Adrien rolled back over her, kissing her as he settled between her legs. She gripped the muscles of his arms. “Can we start over?”

“I don’t want to start over,” Adrien breathed. “I just want to be with you.”

Marinette blinked, stilling beneath him. “You mean that?”

“Yeah,” he said. “Fennette and Chat can end with the heat. But Marinette and Adrien don’t have to.”

“You’re not offended that I said you were just a friend?”

“You said that while also fucking me,” Adrien shrugged. “It’s complicated.”

“Isn’t it?” Marinette sighed. “What if it stays complicated? What if it’s too complicated?”

“We’ll figure out how to un-complicate things, I’m sure,” he said.

“Okay.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Marinette smiled. “Dating Chat Noir appears to have the perk of dating Adrien Agreste as well. It’s a win-win.”

“Perk,” he snorted. She kissed him softly. “Were your arguments just stalling until I was ready again?”

“. . . Maybe.”

“I’ll go longer as Chat,” he murmured against her.

“Then transform,” she said. “I have no problem with the mask.”


End file.
